


陪偿

by SHIIIEN



Series: 大哥&大嫂 [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens(2015) - Fandom, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi(2017)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Reylo - Freeform, 傻白甜, 傻黄甜, 傻黑甜, 开罗耍流氓, 强行写剧情, 有我的垃圾爱好, 破廉耻, 老神开车造Ren三连, 谜之现代AU, 这回真的是大哥大嫂了, 骚话开罗
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-04 23:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15157868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIIIEN/pseuds/SHIIIEN
Summary: 俗套的“还钱”的故事





	陪偿

**Author's Note:**

> 老神开车造Ren三连：一见钟情➕趁芮之危➕骚话连篇
> 
> 现代AU
> 
> 老神傻甜公式：傻黄甜=傻黑甜+傻白甜
> 
> 高污高骚预警
> 
> 大哥大嫂爽就行了（
> 
> 超困，可能有错字语病及bug（我不管

 

 

 

“各位，我们下一个目的地就是备受大家期待的阿姆斯特丹了。这座城市……”大巴车上的导游又开始例行为游客们介绍接下来要游览的城市。

“待会儿一起去酒吧怎么样？”车上的一位中年男人转过身问他的朋友，并满意地得到了肯定的回复。

“……值得一提的是，荷兰的黑帮很有意思。各位要是在他们开的、或者管辖之内的店铺了被偷窃了财物，只要能证明真的是在他们那里遗失的，你说你钱包里有多少钱，他们就赔给你多少钱……”

“嚯，你听见了吗？他们就不怕有人信口开河吗？”他继续与友人聊着。

“……只是那个小偷，一旦被他们抓到，怕是就不好过了。”

 

“好的，请告诉我们您的钱包里当时有多少现金？”一脸横肉的保安竟真的彬彬有礼地同意了赔偿他的所有损失。

没错，这个“他”正是刚刚提到过的那名中年男人。五分钟前，他在酒吧的地上找回了自己已被掏空了现金的皮夹——证件和银行卡什么的倒还都在。

“有……有三张五百欧，和……和一些零钱，零钱我记不清了……”他的确不怎么敢在这样一个壮汉面前撒谎。

过了一会儿，保安在吧台打完了电话。他直接从收银机里拿出了四张紫红色的钞票：“我们老板说，直接赔偿您两千欧，很抱歉让您在旅途中有了如此不愉快的体验。”

 

“老板，人已经抓到了，嘶……她的确正准备逃出阿姆斯特丹。”Rey被用绳子束缚住双手塞进了黑色的轿车里，坐在她身边的打手因为通话时不小心牵动了嘴角的伤口而倒抽了一口气——没错，那正是少女在反抗时给他留下的，“没问题，我们十分钟内就带着她去见您。”

Rey一路上都惶惶不安，但她更多的是一种郁结——明明自己马上就能成功地逃离这个地方，开始新的生活了。就差一点点啊……然而，不到十分钟的车程没有给她更多用来烦躁的时间。车一停，她就被架入了一座赌场的地下，接着又被拖进了一个门口有着森严守卫的房间。这个房间似乎是隔音的，所有的喧嚣都在关门的一刹那被隔在了墙外。她刚刚站稳，抬眼就看见了办公桌后的黑发男人。他看上去也不超过三十岁，此刻只是随意地靠坐在椅子上， 看向她的目光甚至带着笑意，但从他身后散发出来的凌厉气场却真实地令她感受到了一阵腿软，那份威压让她有些上不来气。“还挺能打的啊。”男人瞟了一眼脸上挂彩的打手，轻笑了一声。他挥退了那名打手，叫他去处理一下伤口。现在，整间屋子就只剩下他们两个人了。

“Rey，对吧？我拿到的资料应该没有错吧？”他的手指轻轻地敲了敲桌面，准确来说，是敲了敲桌上放着的一张A4纸。

Rey被点到名字后轻颤了一下，眼神疑惑又惊慌，虽没有说话，却点了点头表示肯定。

“十二岁被父母卖给Unkar Plutt当苦工；一年前成年，被Unkar明里暗里胁迫去他在红灯区的夜店工作；今年十九岁，终于成功贿赂了Unkar的手下拿走了自己的ID卡，准备逃往德国。”他注视着身穿破旧衣衫的女孩，语调和表情似乎没发生什么变化，“看起来，前天那一千五是够了。顺便，我们赔了那名旅客两千块。”

“我……我身上还有五百，剩、剩下的我会尽快还给你们……”Rey向前走了走，试图表现出自己的诚意，“ID卡我也可以先交给你们。”

“怎么还？再去偷吗？”他嘲讽地勾了勾嘴角，“而且，Unkar的人应该也开始找你了吧，你能去找什么工作？”

听到这话，少女思索了一会，应该是实在想不出什么解决方案，便绝望地垂下了头。

身着黑色西装的男人却突然站起身来，一步步向着她逼近，直到自己的胸口几乎碰到她的发顶：“那我来告诉你，刚好我在红灯区也有几家店。看你身世这么可怜，我允许你直接去那间定价最高的，不出几晚就还清了。或者……”

“不、不要！我不去！”Rey瞬间抬起头拒绝，在发现两人的距离已经近到可以感受得到对方吹拂在自己脸上的鼻息时，她又立刻红了脸颊，“求求你……求求你别让我去那个地方，其他的事我都可以做……”

“别急别急，听我说完，”他并没有因为自己的话被打断而恼火，反而极有耐心地摸着她的额发安抚道，“我能感觉得到，你那颗藏在灰尘之下的澄澈灵魂——如果能让它染上我的颜色，区区两千欧算什么？”

“什、什么？”Rey楞楞地看着他，向后退了两步，这令男人那只手僵在了空中，“你的意思是……？还、还有没有别的选项？我很能吃苦的，我可以干别的……”

“很可惜，没有了。”他利落地斩断了其他出路，悬在空中未收回的右手也翻转了一下，手心朝上，做出了邀请的姿势，“简单的二选一，是去我的店里，还是来我的床上。”在看到已经湿了眼眶的Rey抿着嘴做着内心最后的挣扎，他微笑着又推了她一把：“既然这样，我去联系手下帮你安排了……”“不……等一下！”少女在听到他的话后立即上前，用自己还被捆在一起的双手一同紧紧地抓住了他即将收回的手掌，泪水也从眼角划过了脸颊，她有点哽咽，再加之羞耻，她的声音越来越小，“我……我……我选你……给你……”

在得到女孩的答复后，男人露出了混杂着一丝晦暗的欣喜表情。他也反握住Rey娇小的双手，将她拉进自己的怀中，然后顺势用另一只胳膊托着她的屁股将她抱到能平视自己的高度。突然被抱离地面的少女发出了一声惊呼，她下意识松开了他的手，转而环住了他的脖子以保持平衡。抱着她的人显然被这个举动取悦了，他用空闲出来的手背温柔地拭去Rey的泪水，随后伏在她的耳边低语道：“我的名字是Kylo Ren，你叫我Kylo就可以。等一会儿，我希望可以在你的呻吟中听到它，明白了吗？”Rey又抿起了嘴，低垂着眼帘点了点头。“我喜欢乖女孩。”Kylo吻了吻她的额角，然后稳稳地抱着少女走进了与办公室相连的休息室。

被小心地放在床上的Rey环顾了这个卧室一圈，发现它的装修风格十分简练，甚至有些寡淡，不似她想象的那样华丽。而最令她意想不到的是，Kylo竟然用的是张单人床，一时间，自己竟不知该如何评价这个男人。但Kylo可不知道女孩在想什么，他单膝跪在床缘，废了好大劲才把Rey头上的三个团子解开，而没有让她被拽疼。“我……我可以自己来的……”说实话，她不太懂男人为何要帮自己拆头发。“不不，礼物一定要亲自拆。你的发型真奇怪……不过还挺可爱的。”他将皮筋撂在了床头，转身回来捏住固定着少女双腕的绳结，盯着她的眼睛说道，“你应该知道现在是什么状况，也懂得不该做什么多余的事吧？”所幸Rey早已放弃了抵抗，她深知在别人的地盘上，自己只得任人宰割。只是没想到，Kylo会在解开绳子后轻缓地按揉她手腕上被勒出的红痕。

Kylo这份“礼物”其实拆得很快。不一会儿，少女就赤裸着白皙的身体躺在黑色的床单上了，而他自己也早已将昂贵的西服外套随手扔在了地上。Rey紧紧地夹着大腿，双手也护在自己的胸前，扭捏地望着跪坐在她身前、正面对着她继续脱衣服的男人。她看着Kylo将野兽一般的目光锁定在自己身上，然后扯开了领带、解开了衬衫的扣子，并将它们一同甩向了地面——他的每一个动作都从容不迫不紧不慢，却给Rey带来了巨大的感官刺激——她真的因此体会到了每一个细节——浓烈的侵略意味使她的面色更加潮红。而且问题是，她即使害羞地别过头，也依旧会忍不住屡次用眼角偷偷窥视。

“我知道你在偷看，好看吗？”褪去上衣的Kylo一边笑着问她，一边带着巨大的压迫感俯下身去，撑在她的上方。Rey当然没有回答他，只是已经漫上脖颈的红霞诚实地交代了她的心声。男人用一只手将她的脑袋拨正，然后低下头用自己的双唇贴上了她的。少女柔软的唇瓣让他想要索取更多，他先是轻咬住她的下唇瓣并舔舐了几下，接着又直接用舌尖撬开了女孩的牙关，前去品尝Rey口中的香甜。她被Kylo毫无章法的扫荡弄得不时发出哼声，嘴角也顺着流下了已经混有他气息的甘露。待到他终于肯起身时，Rey已经有点迷糊了，只能张着嘴喘息。Kylo觉得自己应该继续向下探索了。他最终还是决定保留挂在她嘴角和下颌上的唾液，因为这让他的女孩看上去更加可口。

Kylo看见Rey还在下意识地遮挡着身体，便轻柔却不容拒绝地分开了她的双腿，让自己可以跪在她的腿间；她的双手也被自己从胸前拉开放在了身体两侧，使得小巧可爱的胸部也能一并为他奉上。Rey想要再度用胳膊将自己的胸口挡住，却晚了他一步。Kylo的手掌已经抚上了那两块细腻柔软的乳肉，他轻轻地按揉着，粗糙的掌心却摩擦着乳尖让它们响应自己。少女只好喘息着将自己的手掌分别覆盖在他的手背上，无意义地试图阻止他的挑逗。“你想自己试试吗？没问题啊。”Kylo却故意曲解她的意思，转而一左一右地捏起Rey的两根食指，将她的指腹压在她自己的乳珠上来回按碾。“别……不要……哈……你放开我……”被强迫着玩弄自己为她带来了巨大的羞耻感，却同时也让她更加敏感。“可是你明明很舒服啊，你看，它们比被我抚慰时要兴奋许多呢……”Kylo刚松开指间的力道，Rey就飞快地将双手撤离了自己的乳尖，却也不知道应该放在哪。她忍不住向下扫了一眼，看到了自己挺立的乳首后，便呜咽着蒙住了自己的眼睛。

“……所以，我必须得补偿一下自己的照顾不周。”说着，Kylo含住了一只已经有些发硬的乳尖，用舌尖撩拨着它，却只能让它变得更加硬挺，另一只乳尖则暂时先被他的指尖揉捻。Rey嘤咛着扭动身躯，却无法从他的嘴中和手下逃开，但因此而牵动到正被男人牢牢掌控的弱点，则令她发出了更甜腻的喘息。两边乳珠都被男人的唇舌服侍过了，乳晕上甚至被他留下了清浅的齿痕。他此刻又换回双手去揉拧少女红肿的乳首，以便自己能够发出接下来的“命令”：“Rey，把手拿开，看着我。”见她颤抖了一下后却没什么反应，他突然加重了手下的力道：“不乖啊……”“哈……我……我会乖的……你……哈……我拿开……”Rey在一声转高的呻吟后缓缓地将双手放在了自己的耳侧，用已经迷朦双眼望向身前的男人。

“我要你从现在起，一直看着我。注意，我说的是’一直’，sweetheart. ”他说着，放开了女孩可怜的乳尖，侧躺在了她的身边，一只手撑着自己的头，一只手顺着Rey的腰腹向她的身下摸去。因为是单人床，Rey必须紧贴着他的胸膛躺在他的怀里。“对，就像这样看着我，一刻也不许挪开。现在，把腿分开……好，再分开一些……真乖……”少女湿漉漉的眼眸真的有听话地一直看向他，双腿也顺从地呈M字张开，这令他非常满意。Rey起初不明白Kylo让自己看着他的用意，但在他第一次捏住她的花蕊时，她便立刻懂了这个恶质的要求。男人的手在自己的身下放肆，制造着难以言说的灭顶快感，而她又不得不始终与始作俑者保持的某种羞耻的交流——他能欣赏到自己的迷乱，自己隐藏在眼底的舒爽将无处遁形；自己亦必须承接着他灼热的目光，那个因她沉沦在欲潮中而无比愉悦的恶劣目光。

“在身体被我玩弄的时候看着我，是不是让你更加兴奋了，sweetheart？你真可爱……”Kylo看着已经要忍不住对着自己轻哼起来的少女，内心某个隐秘的地方得到了巨大的满足，“乖，叫出来，我就给你更多。”在诱哄的同时，他欺负那颗肉粒的动作也更加凶狠。不出意外，Rey还是没能拦住从自己的嗓中窜出来的娇嗔——她就这么面对着Kylo，直视着他的双眼，发出了饱含情欲的呻吟。一次没有忍住，后边的娇喘则更如挡不住的洪水一般倾泻了出来。而男人也没有食言，在保证拇指的指尖依旧按揉着花蕊的同时，将食指和中指一同无比顺利地滑进了女孩的身体里。虽然两人都看不见，但事实上，从Rey开合着的入口淌出的透明液体已经顺着股沟滴在了床单上。

“告诉我，Rey，你喜欢吗？告诉我……”在摸到一个凸点时，少女本就湿漉漉的眼神更加涣散了，这让Kylo确定自己找到了什么好东西。他不断用力按压那里，拨弄花蕊的指尖也加快了速度，嘴上更是不停地逼问着她。Rey被快感逼得眯起了眼睛，却还努力地试图睁开它们，怕男人以为自己没在看他。肆意的喘息其实已经交代了她的答案，但Kylo非要让她自己说出来，这个……她还是因为羞耻而无法做到。“没关系，不喜欢就算了，”他看似满不在意，却紧接着吐出了异常恶劣的话语，“但你要是高潮了，那就是在骗我。你绝对不想知道，欺骗我会有什么样的下场，sweetheart……趁着你还有机会，say it。”女孩瞬间因为惊恐而睁大了双眼，她几次试图张嘴，却还是说不出任何词句。两人都感受到了她已经非常柔软身体正开始跳动，紧缩的内壁和愈加粗重的喘息，无不在昭示着少女的高潮即将到来。“不是不喜欢吗？你的身体现在是想做什么啊？Sweetheart，你该不会在骗我吧？我当然希望你不是，但是……”Kylo故意没有将话说完，留给了Rey无限的想象空间，但手上的挑逗却丝毫没有含糊。

“哈……哈……不行了……我……我说……我说……我喜欢……哈……哈……好舒服……喜欢……哈……哈……最喜欢……”她几乎是在痉挛着迎来高潮的同时说出第一个“喜欢”。少女的内壁紧紧地吸吮着男人的手指，身体也因为他仍在继续的揉弄而一下下地抖动着。等到Rey已经被掏空了所有的力气瘫软在床上时，Kylo才将她的下体从手下放过。“你似乎……并不是在高潮之前说的呢……”他看了看自己泛着水光的手指，顺势将它们含进口中品尝，只是看向女孩的眼神在一步步变冷。“不……求你……我……我不是故意的……我……我以后一定听话……求求你……”Rey看他没有反应，已经急得快要哭出来了。但她不知道，Kylo听到那句“我以后一定听话”后，已经恨不得立刻抱住她好好安抚一番。他盯着她，在少女羞涩又慌乱的目光下慢悠悠地将她留在自己手上的爱液尽数卷入嘴中，然后忽然俯下身吻住了她的双唇——他要让Rey和自己一起感受，她陷落的滋味。

Rey已经无暇顾及从Kylo那边渡过来的奇怪味道，整个接吻的过程她都心惊肉跳。Kylo被她试探性的主动回应取悦得轻笑了出来，他轻轻地咬了一下她伸到了自己口中的舌尖，然后结束了这个吻，继续撑着头注视着她。她小心翼翼地看着他；他也不打算继续逗她了，便渐渐恢复了温柔的神情，并用手将少女因被汗水浸湿而粘在脸上的几缕碎发轻柔地拨到了一边：“同时说的话……勉强合格吧。这次先放过你，但是记住你说过的，以后都要听话，知道吗？”Rey瞬间松了一口气，但又觉得他的话有哪里怪怪的……不过当下最重要的是，自己不会遭受什么可怕的惩罚了，于是，她点了点头。

“好了，头盘尝完，该上主菜了。”Rey看着男人站起身脱掉了裤子，露出了那个内裤已经快要包裹不住的雄伟形状。这个……要进到自己的身体里吗……能做到吗……她在心中不停地向自己发问，在看清了已经完全没有任何退路可言、又尝过了高潮的美妙滋味之后，Rey能察觉到自己好像放下了什么，以及——确实地在期待着什么。她不由得坐起身，看了看自己潮红未褪的身躯和齿痕未消的乳尖，继而又看向刚刚将裤子扔到一边的Kylo。但他好像突然变得十分烦躁，紧蹙着眉头去衣柜里翻出了一件长袍披在身上。“怎、怎么了吗？”少女实在是好奇。“呃……”他在稍作斟酌后，终于隐晦地表达了一个意思，“为了保护你，所以，等我一下可以吗？”有趣的是，Rey一瞬间就领会了他的意思：“是……用完了吗？”“不是……好吧，不完全是……啧。”Kylo的回答很耐人寻味，他索性不再多说，直接拨通了一个下属的号码。

“五分钟内，给我送来一盒……咳、你懂就好。”Rey隐约能听见一点电话另一边的声音，那个手下还算比较聪明。但下一秒，她就收回了这个评价，因为他竟然就直接问出了那样的问题。

“我他妈怎么知道要什么尺寸，你自己看着办！看着表，五分钟！”果然，Kylo恶狠狠地挂断了电话。

Rey用尽全力攥住床单才没有当场笑出来。但从她即使抿起也止不住上扬的嘴角和轻微抖动的肩膀，Kylo也能看出个大概。他便一把将她扑倒，死死地按在床上：“想笑就笑出来，我的女孩怎么总是喜欢自己忍着？”少女立刻回想起了方才发生过的事，立刻红着脸想要推开他，但奈何她根本敌不过这个高大男人的蛮力，便只好游移着目光四处乱瞟。“啊呀，看来你是不记得我说过的话了，你的眼睛应该看向哪里，sweetheart，要我再重复一遍吗？是谁说了以后都听我的？”他很快便找回主动权，继续用言语刺激着Rey的神经。

“我、我们今晚就结束了！哪有什么以后？”Rey终于发现了有哪里不对。

“我有说过只一晚吗？”但他却立刻找到了新的漏洞，得意地笑了起来。

“你……你太卑鄙了。那你到底什么时候才能放过我？”

“看我什么时候满足吧……不许瞪我！你不如先告诉我，你这么急着走是因为什么？你还欠谁钱了？”

“我……你既然调查过我，应该知道我想开始一段新的生活吧，我想去做会给我正常薪水的工作，想去念书，想去认识其他的人……我迫不及待想要逃离过去的阴影。我……知道那样做不对，但我真的急需那笔钱，要来不及了。”

“在这里一样可以啊，你可以去上学啊，马斯特里赫特、代尔夫特理工、莱顿……那个不比那群德国佬的学校好？”

“不是，你这……那工作呢？Unkar会一直找我、骚扰我的。”

“如果你在我这里工作，区区一个Unkar有什么好怕的？我不信他敢……”

“停，停，你等一下，”Rey眯了眯眼睛，打断了Kylo的话，“你为什么非要让我留在阿姆斯特丹呢？按理说我之后的事和你没有任何关系了啊。”

“很简单，我觉得你留在我身边就是最好的选择，没有更好的了。”他一副理所当然的样子，很自然地作出了回答。

听到这话，Rey确定自己的心脏漏跳了一拍。她不再说话，只是垂着眼静静地回想着他们这次要多奇怪有多奇怪的相遇。男人见她陷入了沉思，也没有打扰她。他起身时刚好收到了那位去跑腿的下属发来的信息，便走出了休息室，到办公室门口去拿“货”。“你有什么毛病？她第一次能受得了吗？”即使Kylo尽量压低了嗓音，少女也能听到他暴躁的声音，“三分钟，去给我买普通的来！尺寸倒是可以这样买……没有可是，赶紧去！”独自躺在房间里的Rey真的噗嗤一声笑出来了。今天真是有着奇妙的跌宕起伏，她这么想着，决定稍微考虑一下他的话。

这次，下属很快就回来了。而一阵关门落锁的动静后，Kylo竟然拿了好几盒东西进来，然后将它们摆在床上一字码开。女孩坐起身查看，发现几盒分别是不同的尺寸，便疑惑地抬头看向他。“你觉得我该用哪个尺寸呢，sweetheart？”Kylo脱掉长袍后，就只穿着内裤站在了床边。Rey便目光下移，在触碰到他下体的一瞬间便收了回来，然后红着脸指了指最大的那个。“我很高兴你对我这么有信心……但是你确定了吗？”她不想承认，自己竟然差不多猜到了这个男人又要干什么。于是少女别过涨得更红的脸，伸手隔着内裤来回抚摸了几下已经蓄势待发的猛兽。感觉到它又变大了一些后，她再次指了指自己刚刚选的那盒。Kylo顺手将其他的几盒扫在了地上，迅速脱掉自己最后的束缚，贴着Rey坐在了她的身边——光是刚刚被她用手抚慰，自己就已经体会到了那种梦幻般的快感，他现在迫不及待想要进入女孩温暖的身体里。

他分开双腿坐在床上，Rey被他抱在怀里，坐在他的一条大腿上。Kylo拆封了那盒后递给了她一片，然后将自己的头枕在她的颈窝里，在她耳边吹着热气：“你既然选了它，来，帮我戴上吧？我会’好好’感谢你的。”Rey害羞地接下了，却又立刻感到了后悔——帮他戴上，岂不是意味着自己要一直看着那个怪物……怎么说呢，她觉得自己貌似发现了他的真实目的。“我建议你快一点，sweetheart，我快忍不住了……”搂着她的男人含住了她的耳垂，“再磨蹭，我就要直接灌满你了，从最深处一直溢到最外边，一片狼藉……还是说，你很期待，所以在故意拖延？”Rey忍不住想象了一下，随后尽量保持平静地撕开了方形的包装袋，然而可能只有她自己知道，她的腿间已经因为那个淫靡的景象再一次湿润了。她将里边的东西捏在手上，眼神躲闪地向他的顶端伸去。

因为顶部的小孔已经在滴着透明的液体，它在Rey的指间滑来滑去，滚烫的温度让她下意识吞了吞口水。好几个来回后它才终于被罩了进去。而这期间，被橡胶和少女的手指不断摩挲着顶端的Kylo也一直发出着难耐的低吟，他已经压抑到了极限。于是，他一把抱起Rey，将她放平，而女孩也很配合地在他欺身压上时打开了自己的双腿，勾上了他的腰。进入前，Kylo又强压着欲火，用手指试探了一下女孩入口处的情况，发现先前挑逗和扩张的成果还都稳固后，便放心地压低了自己的腰，一寸寸挤入了Rey紧致温热的身体。敏感点被压迫和摩擦着，下边的唇瓣被不容抗拒地撑开，体内被喂进更多火热的欲望，她只能抱紧Kylo的脖颈嘤咛。原来自己真的可以吞下他，甚至可以吞完他。只不过作为吞完的代价，她不得不呻吟着承受男人一番似天堂如地狱的研磨，让他打开自己身体里更深处一扇门扉。

“Rey，听话，看着我。”熟悉的话语让Rey下意识望向了他的眼眸。她看见那里边燃烧着的大火，以及正置身火海的自己。“我希望你记得我对你说过的所有话。”他对少女的反应很是满意，但又提出了更重要的要求。从轻缓逐渐走向狂暴的抽动，开始于女孩内壁的第一次跳动，那是她做好准备共赴旅途的信号。真正的性事，其滋味不是几根手指可以比拟的；在身体里穿行碾压的怪兽，为二人同时带来不知从何而来的快感——使人窒息的潮水，可以源于冥府，也可以来自天国。在高潮即将再一次光临Rey的身体时，她用实际行动证明了自己都还记得，记得Kylo说过的所有话。她那双已经快要失焦的瞳孔并未偏离过男人的双眼哪怕分毫，她在自己被撞成碎片的呻吟中强行又劈开了几处裂痕，塞进了他想要听到的东西：“……Kylo……Kylo……哈……我喜欢这个……喜欢……哈……Kylo……哈……哈……我好喜欢……”

少女的高潮也直接影响到了Kylo的进攻。他知道自己无法在周围这些跳动的软肉中坚持多久，却仍无法忍住在她体内掠夺的脚步——真是危险又令人欲罢不能啊。Rey的身体拼命绞紧，终于扼住了他，逼他也完全地交出自己。但他还是忍不住又抽动了几下，过量的快感令他止不住打颤，Kylo根本不想从Rey的身体里退出来。于是，他仍旧埋在里边，并呆了许久，享受她逐渐归于平静的痉挛和吮吸。

“Rey？”他轻轻晃了晃已经眯起眼睛的女孩，发现她是真的快要昏睡过去了。Kylo依依不舍地离开了她的身体，随手将盛满乳白色液体的胶套扔进了墙角的垃圾桶里。他转回身将Rey圈进了怀里，低声“警告”她：“今天先放过你，we’ve not done yet. ”

而少女也在意识即将坠入黑暗之际回给他了最后一句话：

“你……先换张双人床再说……”

 

 

 


End file.
